Jeffrey Nordling
Jeffrey Nordling ist ein Schauspieler. In The Gifted verkörpert er die Rolle des Daniel Reynolds. Biografie Filmografie *1988: Die Schöne und das Biest *1988: Shooter - Reporter in der Hölle *1988: Die Waffen der Frauen *1989: American Playhouse *1989: Spacecop L.A. *1990: The Outsiders *1991: The Young Riders *1991: Malko: Eye of the Widow *1991: Brooklyn Bridge *1991: Operation Haifisch - Lautlos kommt der Tod *1992: Schwarzer Tod *1992: Jack Ruby - Im Netz der Mafia *1992: Citizen Cohn - Handlanger des Todes *1993: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *1993: Gefährliche Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde *1993: Time Trax - Zurück in die Zukunft *1993: ...und das Leben geht weiter *1993-1994: Mord ist ihr Hobby *1994: Dangerous Heart - Eine Affäre mit dem Tod *1994: Kids for Cash - Eltern ohne Skrupel *1994: Holy Days *1994: Quiz Show *1994: Sie kannte ihren Killer *1994: Perfect Love Affair *1995: Verschwörung der Patrioten *1995: Unheimlicher Besucher *1895: Chicago Hope - Endstation Hoffnung *1995: Vom eigenen Vater entführt *1995: Ein Hauch von Himmel *1996: Harrison: Cry of the City *1996: Roseanne *1996: Remembrance *1996: Mighty Ducks 3 - Jetzt mischen sie die Highschool auf *1996: Apollo 11 - Die erste Mondlandung *1997: Mord ohne Erinnerung *1997: True Women *1997: Veronica *1997: Melrose Place *1997: Zwei Singles im Doppelbett *1997: Soul Mates *1998: Gestern war ich noch Jungfrau *1998: Sex and the City *1998: Arli$$ *1998: Von Schuld getrieben *1999: Blue Moon *1999: Die Silicon Valley Story *1999: Turbulence 2 *1999: Chicken Soup for the Soul *1999-2002: Noch mal mit Gefühl *2000: Single-Alarm - Unser Vater braucht 'ne Frau! *2001: Geraubte Kindheit *2002: Alles wegen Grace *2002: Providence *2003: War Stories *2003: The Lone Ranger *2003: Still Standing *2003: Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil *2003: The Lyon's Den *2003: The Flannerys *2004: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen *2004: Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis *2004: Die Suche nach Davids Herz *2004: Beverly Hills S.U.V. *2005: Listen Up *2005: Für alle Fälle Amy *2005: All Grown Up! *2005: The Closer *2005: Killer Instinct *2005: CSI: Vegas *2005: Bones - Die Knochenjägerin *2005: Close to Home *2005: Life as We Know It *2006: Flight 93 - Todesflug am 11. September *2006: Justice: Nicht schuldig! *2006: Flicka - Freiheit. Freundschaft. Abenteuer. *2006: Home of the Brave *2007: Shark *2007-2008: Dirt *2008: Hole in the Paper Sky *2008: Surfer, Dude *2008: The Mentalist *2009: 24: Twenty Four *2009: Mrs. Washington Goes to Smith *2009: Love Hurts *2009-2010: Desperate Housewives *2010: Tron: Legacy *2010: The Quickening *2011: Normal *2011: In Plain Sight - In der Schusslinie *2011: The Protector *2011: CSI: New York *2011-2012: Body of Proof *2012: Happily Divorced *2012: Malibu Country *2012: This American Housewife *2012-2014: Arrow *2013: Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens *2014: Halfpipe Feeling *2014: Killer Women *2014: Rake *2014: Castle *2014: Criminal Minds *2014: Beautiful Girl *2014: Sea of Fire *2015: Cain Enabled *2015: Hawaii Five-0 *2015: Motive *2016: Sully *2017: I'm Dying Up Here *2017: Salvation *2017-2018: Nashville *2017-2018: Thr Gifted *2017-2019: Big Little Lies *2018: The Man in the High Castle *2019: Proven Innocent Auftritte Kategorie:Darsteller